Smile for the Stray Dog
by Garden of Everything
Summary: In just seconds he's here and bursting through that door for you darling, all guns ablaze and the black dog nearly unleashed. WARNING: shounen-ai/yaoi hints, violence, attempted non-con, death, 2nd person narrative,


**Disclaimer**: **I don't own DOGS or its characters**. Though, if I did I would be able to die happy.

**Rating**: M for implied situation, violence and death

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai/yaoi hints, violence, half-succeeded non-con; oh, non-explicate death. **READ AT OWN DISCRETION.** Oh, also, 2nd person narrative.

**Summary**: In just seconds he's here and bursting through that door for you darling, all guns ablaze and the black dog nearly unleashed.

**Author's notes**: requested by Ookami-Kisanagii. She gave me this to work with _"__Bathtubs, Pool Table, Cheesy Romance Novels and Chains. Make it a couple of pages and make it Extra Sexy between Heine and Badou XP. OH! and put some Aliens in there too." _I didn't quite get around to the "_Extra Sexy between Heine and Badou_" but I promised her I'd write some harder M stuff when she comes back from her trip. =D It'll be in the days after this.

Oh also, if you're going to want to use this anywhere, I'll let you, just CREDIT me and don't claim it as your own. Also tell me please. I'd like to know who's enjoyed it. =D Fanart is loved and appreciated. So are reviews. 3 If you like this, then thank Ookami-Kisanagii for the idea.

-------

**Smile for the Stray Dog**

You sighed, leaning back in the chair you're tied to. Horrible day isn't it, darling? You get assigned this stupid mission and that stray dog is late. You know what happens when your stray dog is late; you, the eye patch, get caught. Now, it never is fun is it? Oh no, never ever fun. Well until you run out of cigarettes, right, darling? However this time it's not fun, and you're even out of cigarettes.

Don't fret though darling, you're white dog knight will come and save you eventually. Though you have to wonder, will he be on time? Or will today be the day that he doesn't make it? What will happen to you if he doesn't, darling? What indeed. Especially with those weird looks they're giving you. If you think about it darling, the looks remind you of those predators on the streets. Now, now, don't panic, darling. No, don't panic. It'll only make it worse. Oh so very worse. Keep calm don't show any fear and your stray dog will find you. He'll sniff you out and take you home.

Ah, 'but maybe not soon enough' is what you must be thinking. Yes, yes darling, you might be right in this case. They're coming into the room now: hooks and knives and chains and a look that spells trouble for you.

Regretting taking the job now aren't you, darling? Poor, poor eye patch, those chains must hurt. Tighter and tighter they're wrapped around your chest and arms. Darling, you really should fight harder. You'll never make it out like that, especially if your stray dog doesn't come. Oh look now, they're talking about a prize; you don't have to think hard to figure out what it is. Oh no, you darling, are the prize for whoever breaks you first. You: the meddlesome man who happened upon their association.

You shouldn't close your eyes darling, no you really shouldn't. Who knows what they'll do to such a darling eye patch if you don't pay attention. You might scream, might break even if you close your eyes.

Oh, what's that, darling? Open your ears and listen closely. Are those gunshots? Quite possibly; meaning darling, that you might be seeing your stray dog sooner than you think. Isn't that great ,darling?

In just seconds he's here and bursting through that door for you darling, all guns ablaze and the black dog nearly unleashed. You can see it in his eyes, but instead of being afraid like you usually are darling, you relax. You're safe; safe and still completely with your stray dog.

Unfortunately, darling, you both missed the man with the gun in the corner, you in your relief and he in his hurry to you. The man has such a pretty shot too. Straight towards the head, straight through the heart, straight to the ground your stray dog falls. The man probably would have left, really he would have, but you screamed darling. You screamed and brought his attention to you again. Look at that ugly face darling, it's contorted in rage. You do know how he's going to get rid of it, right?

Pray darling, pray that your stray dog can get up in time. If not, well, if not there really is no need for him to get up is there? Ah, wait, you won't break that easily will you? No, not that easily. He'll just create a crack that will become so infested with rotten, grotesque creations it will continue to fester and then you will break. Your stray dog won't be able to save you then. No one will.

The man is pulling at your hair, gently, brutally, cutting into your delicate, pale skin. Any minute now he's going to get bored of playing with you darling. He's going to get bored and you know what will happen then. How many minutes have passed do you think? Enough time for your stray dog to get up? Hopefully, those hands are moving lower aren't they? Lower and lower until they're at your belt. All the blood is washing out of your face darling. It's probably best if you close your eyes at this point, darling. No use seeing it when you'll have to feel it with your entire being.

Biting your lip won't help darling, the only thing that will is if the man was away: far and well away. His face is drawing closer as you try to pull back. You can't darling the chains are still wrapped around you, you can't escape.

Open your eyes now darling, you must have noticed the absence of the man by now. Just open your eyes and look at your stray dog. Such a beautiful sight for a tormented mind like yours, isn't it darling? Yes, yes. Such a beautiful sight it is.

And oh, how careful your stray dog is when he helps you down, down and into a room with no blood, no bodies, and no other men. He sits you up on the pool table - an odd object in the building of these particular men, you had been expecting a bed hadn't you darling? Your attention drifts back to your stray dog as he gently licks at your wounds. More than you truly expected, isn't a verbal lashing more his style? Darling, he must be more worried about you than you thought.

It must be at least an hour after he's found you darling that you're on your way home. Closing your eyes again is difficult isn't it, darling? Even with his back pressed firmly against your front as he carries you home. If you close your eyes you'll feel _that_ man. You don't ever want that again, not that anyone can blame you. No, no one, even for someone as screwed up as you, darling.

How much time has passed, you wonder, soaking in your bathtub, your stray dog firmly behind you. It's quiet and his heartbeat is calming. Maybe before had all been a dream darling, just a horrible, terrible, lifelike dream. But no such luck: your stray dog wouldn't be doing this if it was. You'd be struggling for dominance on that ratty old couch of yours if it were, wouldn't you darling? He can feel how tense you still are, you do know that right? He just doesn't know the words to say to you. The correct words won't come to him darling, so you'll have to settle for something else.

It startles a laugh out of you, he comparing girls to aliens. Never before had you even heard him even hint to believing in them. Well darling, it seems he does know the right words to say after all. Nothing else could have probably relaxed you as much as that comparison at this moment in time. Though, now your stray dog is looking at you with amusement. You probably shouldn't have told him that you thought aliens created humans, darling. Though he thinks he should tell that perverted priest that, just to see what he does.

Be careful darling, your eyelids are dropping; you're also slipping under the water. It truly is a good thing you have your stray dog with you. What, with how you would have never even made it home if by some miracle you survived the before. Best not think about that right before Morpheus claims you, darling. You'll think more of it tomorrow... When you're not in such a comfortable state: your stray dog right there, keeping the nightmares away, and reading you a romance novel that his little angel is making him read. Such a strange ending to a terrible day, isn't it darling? But enjoy it; you never know when these strange, wonderful times will come to an end. Enjoy every minute you can darling, every minute you have with your stray dog will be worth it in the end.

------

If any of you have gotten this far, thank you for reading. I'm glad you were able to get through it.

Reviews would be lovely if you'd like to make the contribution, thank you. =D


End file.
